


Sasayaki wa shidari ni kasanari

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anniversary, Dinner, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Doubt, Sex on Furniture
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Si era svegliato di cattivo umore, senza nemmeno sapere realmente il perché.E in quel cattivo umore, non aver trovato accanto a sé Yabu nel letto non aveva aiutato affatto.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota
Kudos: 1





	Sasayaki wa shidari ni kasanari

**_ \- Sasayaki wa shidai ni kasanari -  _ **

Quella mattina, Kei si era svegliato da solo nel letto.

Aveva aperto gli occhi a fatica, si era stiracchiato e poi si era voltato dall’altra parte.

Yabu non c’era.

Sospirò, pensando che probabilmente si era già alzato per preparare la colazione.

Pigramente, si era diretto verso il bagno, aprendo l’acqua della doccia e infilandocisi dentro controvoglia, trovandola ancora tiepida, se non addirittura fredda.

Si era svegliato di cattivo umore, senza nemmeno sapere realmente il perché.

E in quel cattivo umore, non aver trovato accanto a sé Yabu nel letto non aveva aiutato affatto.

Finì velocemente di sciacquarsi i capelli, per poi chiudere l’acqua e avvolgersi nel pesante accappatoio di qualche misura più grande della sua, cercando in qualsiasi modo di far passare il freddo che sentiva puntualmente la mattina, nonostante ormai fosse primavera inoltrata.

Infilò le pantofole e si diresse in cucina, senza perder tempo a rivestirsi.

“Yabucchi?” chiamò, con tono incerto, quando si rese conto che il più grande non era nemmeno lì.

Non ottenne risposta.

Infastidito, si diresse verso l’ingresso, cercando qualche post-it o qualche biglietto che gli spiegasse il perché fosse uscito, senza trovare nulla.

Si appoggiò contro l’isola della cucina, fermandosi a riflettere.

Era _certo_ che quella mattina non avesse da lavorare.

Il pomeriggio avrebbe avuto le riprese per lo Yan Yan Jump, mentre lui e Daiki avevano un’intervista per Myojo.

La mattina, erano entrambi liberi.

Con irritazione crescente, risalì in camera da letto, afferrando con un gesto brusco il cellulare dal comodino.

Constatato che non gli era arrivata alcuna mail, si affrettò a comporre il numero del fidanzato.

Yabu impiegò un po’ a rispondere, e quell’attesa fu deleteria per il suo nervosismo.

“Sì?”

Nel sentire la sua voce, Kei tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Svanita la preoccupazione, il pensiero che all’altro potesse essere accaduto qualcosa, l’irritazione tornò a farsi strada in lui.

“Kota? Dove sei?” chiese, cercando di controllare il tono di voce.

“Sono uscito con Yuuyan, mi ha chiesto di accompagnarlo per delle commissioni. Stavi dormendo quando ha chiamato, e ho preferito lasciarti dormire” rispose, con tono lineare.

L’irritazione fece presto a mutarsi in rabbia.

“Potevi almeno lasciami un biglietto! Mi sono preoccupato sapendo che non avevi da lavorare stamani, ho pensato che...” sospirò, passandosi una mano sulla fronte cercando di calmarsi. “Ho pensato che ti fosse successo qualcosa. Perdonami, sono stato esagerato”concluse, con una vena d’ironia che l’altro non colse.

“No, scusami tu. Avrei dovuto pensare che ti saresti preoccupato svegliandoti e non trovandomi in casa.” rispose, sbrigativamente. “Comunque non penso di tornare in tempo per il pranzo, ormai s’è fatto tardi. Ci vediamo direttamente stasera a casa, d’accordo?” non attese risposta e continuò. “Ora devo andare, a più tardi. Ti amo” gli disse, lasciandogli a malapena il tempo di rispondere ‘Anch’io’ prima di chiudere la comunicazione.

Kei era stizzito.

 _Più_ che stizzito.

Stringeva il cellulare nella mano, le nocche diventate bianche e un labbro preso fra i denti, tanto forte da pensare che avrebbe cominciato a sanguinare da un momento all’altro.

Era da un po’ che c’era qualcosa che non lo convinceva in Yabu.

Era sempre distratto, sempre occupato, c’era sempre qualcosa che distoglieva la sua attenzione da lui.

E, aveva notato Kei, c’era sempre più spesso Yuya di mezzo in queste occasioni.

Era maledettamente stanco di quella situazione, stanco di dovergli correre dietro, stanco di dover capire che cosa gli passasse per la testa quando erano insieme e i suoi pensieri sembravano andare in tutt’altra direzione.

Non gli piaceva quello che stava accadendo al loro rapporto, e non gli piaceva dover essere sempre lui quello che tentava di aggiustare le cose.

E quella mattina, era stata la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso.

Poteva passare oltre il fatto che si fosse dimenticato di lasciargli un biglietto, oltre il fatto che fosse con Yuya, oltre al tono sbrigativo che aveva usato.

Kei non era il tipo da tenere particolarmente alle date e al loro significato, salvo che una.

Poteva passare sopra a tutto il resto, ma gli sarebbe piaciuto che Kota avesse ricordato che quel giorno era il loro anniversario.

*******

Quella mattina non aveva fatto molto; si era limitato a girare per casa con aria annoiata, cercando di decidere il da farsi.

Aveva finito con il rimanere immobile davanti alla tv, fino a quando non era stata ora di uscire per l’intervista con Daiki.

Durante il tragitto, mentre la giornalista faceva domande su domande e mentre venivano fatte loro le foto per il servizio, non aveva fatto altro che rimuginare.

Aveva pensato di uscire fuori a cena quella sera, ma gli era passata qualsiasi voglia.

Odiava Yabu per essersi dimenticato che quel giorno e odiava se stesso perché non riusciva a fingere che non fosse importante.

E non era per l’anniversario in sé, quanto per il fatto che quella era l’ennesima prova della distanza di Kota, del suo darlo per scontato, di quel disagio che gli faceva provare negli ultimi tempi.

Era stato di pessimo umore per tutta la giornata, senza nemmeno darsi preoccupazione di nasconderlo.

Aveva visto Dai-chan lanciargli degli sguardi interrogativi, li aveva volutamente ignorati e il più piccolo non aveva insistito oltre. Quando Kei aveva voglia di parlare faceva il primo passo, senza bisogno che glielo si chiedesse. E quel giorno non aveva affatto voglia di parlare, né con Daiki né con nessun altro.

Tornando a casa, si era chiesto se Yabu fosse già rientrato; si era chiesto cosa gli avrebbe detto, se sarebbe riuscito a dissimulare il proprio disappunto, se l’altro avrebbe notato che c’era qualcosa che non andava o se avrebbe pensato che il suo comportamento fosse del tutto normale, mancando sempre di notare che i problemi esistevano, anche se lui non li vedeva.

Giunto davanti alla porta di casa, rimase fermo per qualche secondo a fissarla.

Alla fine, conscio del fatto che non sarebbe potuto rimanere lì in eterno, fece girare la chiave nella toppa.

Solo mezzo giro, e lui sospirò; Kota era già in casa, e a differenza del solito la cosa non gli faceva affatto piacere.

“Sono tornato!” disse entrando, abbandonando le chiavi sul tavolino dell’ingresso e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con più forza del necessario.

Non udendo risposta, si guardò intorno con aria perplessa.

Le luci erano spente, eppure riusciva a scorgere un chiarore proveniente dal salotto.

Avanzò nell’ingresso, fino a quando non si ritrovò nell’altra stanza, e rimase immobile per qualche secondo.

Yabu era al centro della stanza, vicino alla tavola apparecchiata.

Non mangiavano mai in salotto.

Lo stesso tavolo, la libreria, gli scaffali, erano costellati da piccole candele, abbastanza da fare luce su tutto l’ambiente.

Kota sorrideva, nervoso. Spostava il peso da un piede ad un altro e lo fissava, mordendosi un labbro come in attesa che lui dicesse qualcosa.

Ma Kei non riusciva a parlare. Continuava a spostare lo sguardo dal fidanzato, alla tavola, al resto della stanza, allibito.

Non sapeva se essere felice o confuso, non sapeva in che cosa si fosse trasformato tutto il nervosismo che aveva provato fino a pochi minuti prima.

Si limitava a rimanere fermo a guardare, e allora fu l’altro a prendere l’iniziativa.

Si avvicinò lentamente verso di lui, prendendogli delicatamente un braccio e attirandolo a sé per abbracciarlo.

“Buon anniversario, Kei” gli mormorò in un orecchio, e sebbene non potesse vederlo Inoo fu certo del fatto che stesse sorridendo.

Sciolse l’abbraccio, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Hai... hai organizzato tutto questo solo per noi due?” gli chiese, con tono di voce incerto.

Vide il sorriso sul volto di Yabu vacillare, ma non spegnersi.

“Certo che è solo per noi due. Pensavi davvero che mi sarei dimenticato del nostro anniversario?” rispose, cercando invano di ridacchiare.

“Sì.” disse Kei, senza pensarci. Si morse un labbro quando si rese conto di essere stato troppo diretto, e si affrettò a spiegare. “Stamattina non mi hai detto niente quando ci siamo sentiti al telefono, ed è da giorni che mi sembra di stare in casa con un estraneo. È sempre come se non mi ascoltassi, come se volessi essere da qualche altra parte e io...” fece una pausa, chinando lo sguardo. “Non sono stato bene ultimamente, Ko.” concluse, con tono di voce a malapena udibile.

Yabu gli si avvicinò nuovamente, prendendo a passargli con delicatezza le mani sulle braccia.

“Mi dispiace, Kei. Mi dispiace se ti ho dato quest’impressione, mi dispiace se ti sei sentito messo da parte. Non volevo che accadesse, ma...” si morse un labbro. “Suppongo sia colpa mia. Quando penso al lavoro tendo a far passare inosservato tutto il resto, perché so che ci sei sempre tu ad aspettarmi quando torno a casa, so che ci sarai sempre. E mi rendo conto di quanto sia sbagliato” concluse, e Inoo non poté fare a meno di cogliere una certa umiltà nel suo tono.

Si addolcì.

“Lo so questo, ed è vero che io ci sarò sempre ad aspettarti. Solo che... ho paura. Ho paura che il nostro rapporto si trasformi in qualcosa di quotidiano, di scontato, che ogni giorno che passiamo insieme sia solo un altro giorno da contare, senza che accada mai davvero niente a ricordarci del perché ci amiamo” fece un sorriso, stentato. “E poi arrivi tu, fai tutto questo e...” trattenne il respiro, abbracciandolo di nuovo. “E non ho più paura” gli mormorò in un orecchio, stringendolo a sé come l’altro aveva fatto prima. “Buon anniversario, Ko” gli disse poi, finalmente riuscendo a sorridere.

Era sollevato. Felice. Riuscito a mettere da parte l’irritazione provata in quella giornata e messo ordine nei suoi pensieri, non poteva fare a meno di provare gratitudine per quel gesto inaspettato, per quella cena, per le candele, per Yabu che era rimasto lì ad aspettarlo per festeggiare insieme a lui.

Si diede dello stupido per aver pensato che lo potesse dimenticare, per la paura che gli aveva fatto credere possibile che il loro rapporto stesse cambiando in qualcosa che, tutto sommato, non gli piaceva poi così tanto.

Per quella sera, si sarebbe goduto quel gesto, senza pensare a quello che c’era di contorno, perché con Kota che sorrideva di fronte a lui, tutto il resto perdeva della sua importanza.

Si separò lentamente del fidanzato, avvicinandosi alla tavola e gettando uno sguardo curioso ai piatti.

Il più grande si affrettò ad andargli accanto, con aria agitata.

“Ho cucinato italiano, so che ti piace. Non sono certo del risultato, ma giuro che ho fatto del mio meglio” gli disse, sorridendo mentre arrossiva lievemente.

Kei spalancò gli occhi, voltandosi a guardarlo.

“Hai cucinato tu?” chiese, sorpreso. Kota incrociò le braccia sul petto, fingendo di essersi indignato.

“Non sarò il migliore degli chef, ma almeno mi ci sono impegnato” gli rispose, facendolo scoppiare a ridere.

Si sedettero a tavola, e Kei assunse un’espressione di sfida.

“Ti darò fiducia” lo prese blandamente in giro, afferrando una forchetta.

L’altro rimase assorto a guardarlo mentre assaggiava la pasta.

Non sapeva se fosse la fame, il fatto che Yabu ci si fosse davvero messo d’impegno o se fosse la circostanza in sé, ma quella pasta gli parve la cosa più buona che avesse mai mangiato.

*******

Inoo era seduto sul tavolo. Aveva aperto leggermente le gambe, quel tanto che bastava perché Yabu ci si sistemasse in mezzo.

Il più grande gli fece passare le mani lungo la schiena, sotto la maglietta, accarezzandolo e graffiandolo di tanto in tanto mentre aveva le labbra posate sulle sue, mentre le mani di Kei ripetevano gli stessi gesti su di lui.

Si sfilarono le rispettive magliette, poi Inoo andò deciso a baciargli il collo e le spalle, mentre spostava le mani dalla sua schiena ai suoi fianchi, pericolosamente vicine alla propria erezione.

Si separò bruscamente da lui, il fiato corto e il volto arrossato.

“Andiamo in camera?” gli chiese, in un mormorio.

Kei sorrise, poi con le mani ancora sui suoi fianchi lo attirò nuovamente a sé, riprendendo a baciarlo.

“Non è necessario grazie, sto bene dove sto” sussurrò, malizioso.

Vide il più grande tentennare prima di rispondergli.

“Ma... sul tavolo...” fu solo in grado di dire, mentre cercava invano di non gemere alla sensazione dei denti e della lingua dell’altro addosso.

“Non è un problema. Tanto non mangiamo mai in salotto. Al limite, ci preoccuperemo al prossimo anniversario” fu la risposta di Inoo, e lui finalmente cedette, lasciandosi andare e prendendo a baciarlo a sua volta.

Le mani del più piccolo ripresero a scendere verso il basso, togliendogli con un gesto sbrigativo la cintura e slacciando i pantaloni, facendoglieli scorrere lungo le gambe, finché non fu lui stesso a toglierli, lasciandoli cadere sul pavimento.

Riprese a baciare Inoo sotto il collo, scendendo lungo il petto, leccandolo e mordendolo; non troppo forte, quel tanto che bastava per farlo gemere.

Gli mise una mano aperta sullo sterno, spingendolo lievemente indietro per avere più agio nel muoversi, la lingua che sfiorava la linea dell’inguine e l’altra mano che lo liberava velocemente della cintura, poi insieme dei pantaloni e i boxer.

Gli lanciò un’occhiata, e Kei fremette.

Era maledettamente bello in quel momento; gli piaceva sentire le sue mani e la sua lingua, gli piaceva l’aspettativa che stava creando, gli piaceva il modo in cui con pochi gesti fosse stato in grado di cancellare da lui ogni pensiero, da farlo sentire come se la sua mente fosse improvvisamente vuota.

Quando sentì la sua bocca avvolgergli l’erezione, non poté fare a meno di spingere i fianchi in avanti, rischiando di soffocarlo. Kota chiuse gli occhi, sopportando senza perdere il contatto con lui.

“Mi... mi disp...” iniziò a dire il più piccolo, ma l’altro gli tolse la facoltà di articolare una frase di senso compiuto: superata la sensazione di disagio, prese a muovere le labbra e la lingua sulla sua erezione, mozzandogli il fiato e non dandogli modo di proseguire oltre.

Kei gli mise una mano dietro la testa, intrecciando le dita fra i suoi capelli e spingendolo in avanti, senza metterci troppa forza ma come un chiaro invito a non fermarsi.

D’altro canto, Yabu non sembrava nemmeno aver bisogno di tale indizio; continuava a muovere la bocca sull’altro, mentre le mani gli accarezzavano languidamente le gambe, lanciandogli di tanto in tanto qualche occhiata, e beandosi nel vederlo con la testa reclinata indietro ed un’aria estatica in volto, cosa che ben lo incentivava a continuare.

Quando il più piccolo raggiunse l’orgasmo, rimase fermo su di lui, tenendolo per i fianchi tanto forte da lasciargli il segno, per evitare un movimento analogo a quello di prima.

Poi si rialzò in piedi, poco saldo sulle ginocchia, poggiò le mani ai lati del fidanzato e si chinò su di lui per baciarlo.

“Ora possiamo andare in camera?” mormorò, sorridendo lievemente di fronte all’espressione dell’altro.

Kei continuava a tenere gli occhi chiusi, la bocca semiaperta e il respiro non ancora tornato normale.

Lo vide scuotere leggermente la testa, mettendogli un braccio intorno al collo ed attirandolo a sé.

“Non abbiamo ancora finito, vero?” si limitò a dire, e l’unica reazione dell’altro fu un sospiro senza alcuna insistenza, mentre con una mano andava a fare perno sulla sua gamba per darsi ancora più spazio.

Sfiorò l’interno della coscia di Kei con le dita, divertendosi a guardarlo mentre si mordeva le labbra e fremeva.

Quando fu stanco di provocarlo, portò quella stessa mano sulla sua bocca, facendo pressione sulle labbra perché le aprisse.

“Mi dispiace, ma non ho niente a portata di mano. Sei tu che sei voluto rimanere qui” lo prese in giro, mentre il più piccolo era occupato a passare il più lascivamente possibile la lingua sulle sue dita.

“Sono certo che sopravvivrò Ko” rispose, alzando un sopracciglio con aria di sfida.

Yabu smise di sorridere; riportò la mano alla posizione originaria e fece scivolare senza difficoltà un dito dentro di lui, concedendosi un ghigno quando lo vide chiudere gli occhi con una smorfia di fastidio.

“Sicuro, Kei-chan?” gli mormorò in un orecchio, e l’altro in tutta risposta gli spinse le unghie nella schiena.

“Muoviti, Kota” disse, a denti stretti.

Il più grande ridacchiò, continuando a prepararlo.

Quando fu certo di aver fatto il necessario, sfilò le dita da lui, posizionandosi in mezzo alle sue gambe e tornando a spingerlo in modo tale che entrambi fossero più comodi.

Si chinò su di lui, passandogli delicatamente la mano sul viso sudato, guardandolo dritto negli occhi mentre lo penetrava con una spinta secca.

Si muoveva lentamente, con ritmo apparentemente poco deciso, divertito dall’espressione esasperata sul volto di Kei.

Raggiunto il suo limite, il più piccolo spalancò gli occhi e lo guardò male.

“Vuoi cominciare a fare sul serio?” gli chiese, con tono irritato. Yabu sorrise lievemente, prima di tirarsi fuori e spingersi nuovamente dentro con un gesto quasi brutale, godendosi l’urlo strozzato di Kei.

“Ai tuoi ordini” sussurrò, prendendo a muoversi dentro di lui in modo più serrato.

Fece presa sulle spalle di Inoo, mentre l’altro gli portava le braccia intorno al collo, facendo aderire il proprio corpo al suo; passò del tempo, quando Yabu fece scivolare una mano in mezzo a loro, prendendo in mano l’erezione di Kei, cominciando a muoverla a ritmo con le sue spalle.

Nonostante il precedente orgasmo, fu il più piccolo a cedere per primo: Kota lo vide tendersi, arcuare la schiena ed emettere un gemito più forte degli altri mentre veniva fra i loro corpi.

Pochi secondi e riprese a muoversi, il ritmo questa volta erratico, e non impiegò troppo prima di raggiungere a sua volta l’orgasmo.

Si accasciò su Kei, ancora dentro di lui, poggiandogli la testa sul petto, gli occhi chiusi e il fiato corto.

Quando si riprese, alzò lo sguardo su di lui, per trovarlo che lo guardava.

Sorrideva.

*******

“Non guarderò mai più quel tavolo con gli stessi occhi” disse Yabu, andando alle spalle di Inoo e facendogli passare un braccio intorno alla vita, facendo aderire la sua schiena contro il proprio petto.

Si erano fatti velocemente una doccia prima di mettersi a letto; entrambi avevano l’aria stanca, e fin troppo soddisfatta.

Kei ridacchiò, cominciando a passare distrattamente le dita sul braccio dell’altro.

“Ma non puoi negare che sia stato interessante” ribatté.

“Con te è sempre interessante” rimarcò il più grande, dandogli un colpo leggero contro la testa.

L’altro scosse le spalle, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Lo prenderò per un complimento” mormorò, non riuscendo a nascondere la stanchezza nel tono di voce.

Si lasciò andare al rumore del respiro di Kota vicino al suo orecchio, al calore emanato dal corpo intorno al proprio, dalle sue mani.

Era felice.

Non c’era traccia di nervosismo, di preoccupazione, di nessun pensiero che potesse anche solo lontanamente sembrare spiacevole.

Quella giornata, partita così male, non sarebbe rientrato nel novero di quei giorni in più che passavano senza che accadesse mai realmente niente.

Kei era certo che l’avrebbe ricordata, che avrebbe ricordato la sensazione di sentirsi amato, quella che sembrava essere sparita, ma che una volta ripresentatagli gli aveva ricordato che cosa lo facesse stare così bene quando era con Kota.

“Ti amo, Ko” mormorò, prima di cedere al sonno.

Gli parve di _sentirlo_ sorridere, prima di mormorare “Anch’io” nel suo orecchio.

E, con questa consapevolezza, finalmente si addormentò.


End file.
